Princess of Death Forest
by zie06
Summary: Kehidupan Naruto yang tenang terusik oleh kedatangan Sasuke, pangeran bungsu kerajaan Ame yang terpaksa ia selamatkan karena permintaan Mori, dewa penjaga hutan kematian. Dendam, mimpi buruk dan kebencian yang telah ia pendam selama ini pun turut bangkit. Kebencian dan cinta, manakah yang akan ia pilih?
1. Chapter 1

Princess of Death Forest

Romance, Misteri

SasufemNaru, ItachiFemKyuu, dan Pair pendukung lainnya.

M for violence. T+

Sinopsis:

Kehidupan Naruto yang tenang terusik oleh kedatangan Sasuke, pangeran bungsu kerajaan Ame yang terpaksa ia selamatkan karena permintaan Mori, dewa penjaga hutan kematian. Dendam, mimpi buruk dan kebencian yang telah ia pendam selama ini pun turut bangkit. Kebencian dan cinta, manakah yang akan ia pilih?

Warning : Naruto is female. Naruto cewek. Tidak ada yaoi atau yuri di sini. Gaje mungkin saja. typo juga. Kata-kata yang kurang jelas, penjelasan sedikit atau yang lainnya.

Naruto bangun pada dini hari, tepat sebelum matahari mengintip di balik bukit. Gadis itu meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak sembari mengamati kamarnya yang gelap gulita. Mendesah pelan, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kasurnya. Ia tidak boleh bermalas-malasan. Banyak yang harus ia lakukan pagi ini.

Dengan cepat, ia membasuh mukanya dengan sebaskom air yang sudah ia siapkan dan mengambil tombak, keranjang besar yang berisi dua potong roti dengan selai berry liar yang ia petik dua hari lalu, tali rotan dan sebilah pisau tajam yang mengkilat.

Hari ini, persediaan makanannya hampir habis padahal musim gugur berakhir dua minggu lagi. Ia harus berburu dan mengumpulkan banyak makanan untuk menghadapi musim dingin yang ganas. Hidup sendirian di tengah hutan kematian yang sepi membuatnya tidak bisa mengharapkan adanya pertolongan kalau saja ia kelaparan nantinya.

Naruto membuka _handle_ pintunya dan langsung disambut oleh hawa dingin yang menembus jaket kulitnya. Embun pagi terlihat masih tebal, membuat siapapun akan sangat kebingungan untuk melangkah. Untung saja ia sudah hidup di sini ketika ia masih kecil sehingga embun tebal seperti ini bukanlah hal yang sulit. Mengeratkan jaket kulitnya yang terbuat dari kulit beruang, ia pun melangkah kakinya.

Naruto berjalan selama hampir sepuluh menit sebelum telinganya mendengar suara gemericik air. Tersenyum senang, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya riang dan menemukannya. Sungai itu kecil dengan aliran airnya yang tenang. Meskipun embun masih menutupi sungai itu, tapi Naruto bisa melihat kumpulan ikan yang berenang di sana. Cukup banyak sehingga ia tidak perlu menghawatirkan perutnya selama musim dingin berlangsung.

Tidak ingin menunggu lama, Naruto dengan cekatan menggabungkan pisau dan tongkat miliknya. Hidup selama 10 tahun di hutan kematian dan hanya mengandalkan ikan sebagai makanan utamanya membuatnya sangat hebat dalam berburu. Matanya menajam, membidik seekor ikan yang berenang menjauh dari kawanannya dan _wuss_ ikan itu sudah menancap dan mati di tombak Naruto.

Hampir dari tengah hari, ikan yang dikumpulkan Naruto sudah begitu banyak. Hampir mencapai garis bibir keranjang yang ia bawa. Mendesah lelah, Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya yang nyaman. Ia harus membersihkan ikan itu dan mengasapinya supaya bisa bertahan lama. Namun, suara teriakan dan lengkingan menghentikan niatnya.

Wajahnya berkerut tidak senang meskipun ia tidak bisa menghentikan rasa penasaran dalam benaknya. Sudah lama sekali tidak ada manusia lain yang datang ke hutan kematian. Rumor tentang makhluk menyeramkan dan banyaknya perampok, membuat siapapun tidak berani melangkahkan kaki mereka. Kalaupun ada, mereka biasanya berangkat dalam kelompok yang besar dengan pengawalan yang ketat oleh prajurit pilihan kerajaan.

Didorong oleh rasa penasaran, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunda kepulangannya. Dengan langkah kaki yang ringan, ia meloncat dari dahan satu ke dahan yang lain seperti tupai. Ia tidak membutuhkan waktu lama. Hanya dalam waktu satu menit, Naruto sudah berhenti di dahan yang cukup tinggi. Mata birunya yang jernih memperhatikan seorang pemuda yang mengenakan kimono terindah yang sangat indah. Kimono itu berwarna putih dengan jalinan emas yang begitu indah di kerah dan pinggir lengannya. Sebuah busur, beberapa panah tersampir di balik punggungnya, dan pedang hitam tergantung manis di pinggangnya.

Pemuda itu pasti orang yang sangat kaya atau seorang pangeran, tebak Naruto kagum. Pemuda itu tampak begitu tenang, berdiri tegak dengan dagu yang ia angkat tinggi. Membuat Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Pemuda itu terlihat jelas sedang menantang gerombolan itu untuk menyerangnya, sebuah sikap yang sama sekali tidak relevan dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Tersenyum kecil, Naruto menepuk kimono lusuhnya dan duduk dengan kaki menjuntai. Ia memutuskan untuk diam sejenak dan berharap pemuda sombong itu memberikan tontonan menarik baginya.

Setelah lama saling mengamati, akhirnya ketua perampok itu maju ke depan. Sebuah pedang dengan gagang berbentuk naga mengkilat di samping pinggangnya. Ia sejenak membiarkan burung hutan berkicau sebelum akhirnya berseru dengan suara serak yang dalam, "Selamat siang, Yang Mulia". Suara itu terdengar begitu sopan, layaknya suara pelayan kepada majikannya. Bahkan Naruto hampir berfikir jika pria itu menghabiskan lebih dari separuh hidupnya untuk berlatih mengucapkan kata itu dengan fasih.

Namun, pemuda itu tampak tidak peduli. ia hanya menatap ketua perampok itu dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk kemudian mendengus geli. Seolah-olah mengejek pria itu. Cukup membuat Naruto tersenyum tertarik karena bagaimanapun Naruto mengenal kelompok perampok tersebut. Ia pernah bermain dengan kelompok itu dulu, menebas habis tubuh mereka dan meninggalkan ketuanya dalam keadaan hidup. Well, meskipun pria itu akhirnya mati juga dan digantikan oleh orang lain yang hampir mirip dengannya.

Pria itu tersenyum, tampak tidak terganggu dengan ulah mangsanya yang kurang ajar. Ia membiarkan bibir hitamnya melebar, mengukir senyum sinis. Pemuda ini pastilah pemuda bangsawan yang sombong. Jenis manusia yang tidak pernah melihat kekerasan dalam hidupnya dan ia akan dengan senang hati –tentu saja- mengajarinya.

"Saya benar-benar meminta maaf telah mengganggu perjalanan anda, Tuan," pria itu sekali lagi tersenyum, "tapi kami kehabisan uang. Jadi Saya berharap Tuan bersedia untuk memberikan kami sedikit uang yang Tuan miliki" ucapnya dengan suara yang jelas-jelas dibuat sememelas mungkin. Seorang anak kecil pun pasti akan mengetahuinya.

Pemuda itu tetap diam, tapi matanya menajam dan Naruto melihat sinar kejam yang terbersit di mata pemuda itu. "Aku tidak tahu jika kalian begitu tidak berguna sampai harus meminta uang pada orang lain" komentarnya pedas, membuat pria itu terkejut. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani mengatakan hal itu kepadanya, seorang ketua perampok yang sudah menghabisi puluhan orang.

Bibir tebalnya menipis. Wajahnya yang tirus terlihat begitu menakutkan. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak melirik pedangnya. "Tuan mungkin tidak tahu, tapi sebaiknya Tuan menuruti keinginan kami sebelum anda kehilangan kepala Tuan" ancamnya yang langsung dibalas dengan dengusan geli.

Pemuda itu menaikkan alisnya. "Menuruti keinginan kalian?" ia membeo, membiarkan bibirnya memperlihatkan senyum meremehkan. "Aku lebih baik mati daripada harus menuruti kemauan sampah tidak berguna seperti kalian"

Perkataan itu dengan cepat menyulut api amarah di antara mereka. Bagaikan api yang dituangi bensin. Kemudian salah seorang diantara mereka melangkah maju. Matanya yang hitam mengkilat tajam. Bibirnya mendesis, "Bangsawan busuk sepertimu selalu membuatku muak. Padahal kalian tidak lebih dari pengecut yang berlindung di balik tembok kerajaan" ucapnya setengah berteriak. Nafasnya naik turun tidak beraturan. Pria itu sangat benci diejek dan seluruh anggota kelompok itu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mencegah pria itu.

Mereka hanya terdiam dengan aura membunuh yang semakin terasa. Mendesah pelan, ketua perampok akhirnya berjalan dan menepuk bahu temannya itu. Kemudian ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke pemuda itu. Hah, ia sebenarnya tidak menyukai kekerasan. Ia biasanya lebih suka bernegosiasi. Permainan tanpa kekerasan. Namun, pemuda itu menantangnya dan ia bukanlah pria yang menolak tantangan.

"Serang" hanya dengan kata itu, anak buahnya yang sejak tadi menjadi penonton langsung mengeluarkan senjata mereka. Mereka mulai memutari pemuda itu dan menyerang secara bergiliran. Sementara pemuda itu melawannya dengan tenang dan tidak tergoyahkan. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya dengan lihai, seolah-olah pedangnya itu adalah bagian dari tubuhnya sendiri.

Namun, pemuda itu terlalu naïf sedangkan perampok di depannya begitu ahli dalam bertarung dan menggunakan segala cara untuk menjatuhkan lawannya. Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika salah seorang dari mereka dengan lihai meniupkan abu di depan wajah pemuda malang itu sementara tiga lainnya dengan kecepatan cepat menancapkan pedang mereka ke tubuhnya.

Sontak, suara kulit yang terkoyak dan teriakan kemenangan bergema di dalam hutan kematian yang sepi. Mengejutkan burung dan rusa yang berada tidak jauh dari sana.

Mengerang pelan, pemuda itu berusaha bangkit tapi kembali tertunduk ketika rasa sakit menghantamnya. Lebih sakit setiap detiknya dan dalam sekian detik, ia akhirnya menyadari jika pedang mereka bukanlah pedang biasa. Mereka pasti sudah mengoleskan racun di sana.

Mendesis pelan, pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mereka marah. "Kalian…"

Pria itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Sepertinya Tuan Muda kita tidak sekuat yang kita kira" ucapnya dengan nada bangga yang langsung disambut dengan teriakan anggotanya. Pria itu mengangkat tangannya dan mereka kembali terdiam. "Sekarang, anda mengerti bukan?"

Wajah pemuda itu mengeras. Mata hitamnya menajam, berharap ia bisa membunuh mereka semua dengan tatapannya. Namun, pria itu hanya menaikkan alisnya dan terkekeh geli. "Sepertinya anda memang tidak mengerti" putusnya yang kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap salah seorang anak buahnya yang memang sejak tadi terdiam di dekat kuda mereka. Satunya-satunya anggota wanita dikelompoknya. "Tayuya, apa kau ingin mendapatkan kehormatan hari ini?" tanyanya yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan terkejut Tayuya.

Mengerang kesal, Tayuya memutuskan untuk menerimanya meskipun dalam hati ia menggerutu. Dengan langkah pelan, gadis itu mendekati pemuda malang yang kini tengah setengah duduk dengan tangan kanannya memegang perutnya yang terluka. Kimono putih miliknya kini terlihat buruk dengan sobekan dan darah. Bau anyir tercium sampai di tempatnya berdiri. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Namun, entah mengapa ia tetap merasa tertarik padanya. Daripada membunuhnya, Tayuya lebih suka menggiringnya ke altar dan bercinta dengannya sepanjang hidupnya. Membina hidup bahagia dan jika beruntung mereka akan dikaruniai anak kecil berkulit putih, rambut merah dan bermata hitam. Pasti akan begitu manis. Dan bayangan akan indahnya masa depannya bersama pemuda itu membuatnya tidak bisa menghentikan sebuah senyuman lebar terukir di bibirnya.

Tayuya menatap pemuda itu lekat, menyimpan wajah penuh amarah —yang entah mengapa membuatnya semakin tertarik—itu lekat-lekat ke dalam memorinya. "Siapa namamu?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dengan mulusnya dari bibirnya tanpa bisa ia tahan. Rasa penasaran dan tertariknya membuatnya nekat. Sukses membuat semua orang di sana terkesiap, tidak mempercayai pendengaran mereka termasuk pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya. ia hampir mengira jika ia terlalu lelah sampai Tayuya kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya untuk kedua kalinya. "Siapa namamu?" Ada nada tidak sabar pada suaranya ketika ia mengucapkannya.

Kerutan di dahi pemuda itu semakin dalam. Ia mulai berfikir jika menanyakan nama sebelum membunuh seseorang adalah tradisi para perampok dan ia tentu saja tidak akan menuruti keinginan mereka. Jika hari ini ia ditakdirkan mati di tangan mereka, ia akan memastikan kalau ia akan mati dengan harga diri. Dengan ketenangan yang sama, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Tayuya tajam, "Untuk alasan apa aku harus memberitahukan namaku pada sampah sepertimu?" tanyanya dengan tenang. Tidak memperdulikan wajah Tayuya yang _shock_ dan mengeras.

PLAK!

Tayuya tanpa sadar mengayunkan tangannya ke wajah porselen pemuda itu, menambah luka yang sudah ada. Ia mendesis, tidak percaya bahwa ia bisa begitu terluka hanya karena ucapan pemuda itu terhadapnya. Padahal, ia sudah sering mendengar kata-kata yang lebih menyakitkan dan ia biasanya juga tidak pernah terlalu memusingkannya.

Tapi, mengapa ia sampai begitu sedih?

Tayuya tanpa sadar terdiam. Otaknya sibuk mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Namun, ketua mereka tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk menunggu Tayuya. Menggeram kesal, pria itu berjalan dengan cepat dan sebelum Tayuya sadari, pemuda itu terlempar keras, menabrak batang pohon besar yang berada di belakangnya.

"Argh!" tidak tahan dengan rasa pusing dan perih di sekujur tubuhnya, pemuda itu akhirnya membiarkan erangan kesakitan keluar dari bibirnya yang pucat. Tanpa diberitahupun, ia sudah pasti akan mati sebentar lagi. Tersenyum pahit, pemuda itu membiarkan tubuhnya merosot ke tanah. Tubuhnya terasa berat dan ia merasakan dingin di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakon?" Tayuya bertanya setengah membentak. Entah mengapa, ia tidak menyukai tindakan kasar ketua mereka itu. Sejak ketua perampok mereka terdahulu meninggal yang tidak lain kembarannya sendiri, Sakon tidak pernah melakukan kekerasan dalam tindakannya. Ia tipe orang yang suka bernegosiasi. Ia hanya akan melakukan kekerasan jika diperlukan. Itupun bukan dia yang melakukannya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan katamu?" Sakon berteriak kesal. matanya melotot dengan giginya yang bergemeretuk. "Menurutmu apa, hah? Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu padamu. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Tayuya?" Sakon maju dan menendang perut pemuda itu tanpa ampun. Kemudian ia berbalik dan menatap Tayuya. Tatapannya tajam dan menyelidik. "Kau jatuh cinta padanya, Tayuya?" tanyanya mendesis yang langsung disambut dengan tatapan tajam Tayuya.

Namun, ia tahu jika hipotesisnya benar. Tayuya menyukai pemuda bangsawan busuk yang sombong. Tayuyanya yang cantik dan beringas telah menjadi jinak sekarang karena pemuda tengik itu. Bibirnya hitamnya menipis. Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja sudah membuat hatinya terasa panas dan hancur. Gadis itu miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

Didorong rasa benci, Sakon kembali menendang pemuda itu. Namun ketika ia akan menendang untuk kedua kalinya, Tayuya muncul di depannya. Menariknya menjauh dari tubuh pemuda itu yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hentikan, bodoh. Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku?"

"Karena kau sudah gila, bodoh" Tayuya mengerang kesal. nafasnya tersengal. "Lihat, dia sudah mati. Tidak ada gunanya kita menyiksa orang yang sudah mati. Apa kau ingin mengulangi kejadian yang terjadi pada Ukon?" ucap Tayuya dengan telunjuknya mengarah ke sosok tubuh yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Darah segar menggenang di bawah tubuhnya. Sangat banyak dan terus mengalir tanpa henti.

Menghela nafas berat, Sakon mengendurkan genggamannya. Pundaknya mulai berubah santai. "Kau benar" ucapnya lega entah mengapa.

Tayuya tersenyum tipis. Senyuman yang hanya ia perlihatkan pada beberapa orang saja. "Ayo pulang" ajaknya yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan. Meninggalkan tubuh pemuda malang itu di sana. Tubuh itu sudah menjadi mayat dan sama sekali tidak menarik bagi mereka lagi. Hanya Tayuyalah yang menatapnya sebentar dengan tatapan sedih sebelum memutuskan untuk naik kuda hitam kecoklatannya dan mengejar kelompoknya yang lebih dahulu berangkat.

Setelah kepergian mereka, Naruto pun turun dari tempat duduknya di atas dahan. Mata birunya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok tubuh yang tertunduk kaku. Ia tidak mati, ucapnya dalam hati. Mereka mungkin sudah mengira dia mati mengingat darah dan luka yang telah ia terima, tapi Naruto sangat yakin pemuda itu tidak mati.

Well, setidaknya belum.

Naruto menyeringai senang. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat pemuda sepertinya. Pemuda sombong yang memiliki harga diri tinggi tapi bodoh. Manusia biasa pasti tidak akan berfikir dua kali untuk menyerah. Namun, pemuda itu malah menantang gerombolan pencuri itu yang tentu saja lebih hebat dan licik dibandingkan dirinya.

"Dasar manusia bodoh" ejeknya. Dengan tenang ia melangkah dan duduk di samping pemuda itu. Mata birunya memandang pemuda itu dengan tertarik. Setelah dilihat dari dekat, ternyata pemuda itu memiliki rambut raven yang indah meskipun ia tidak mengerti mengapa pemuda itu menata rambutnya menyerupai pantat bebek.

Selain rambut raven yang unik, pemuda itu juga memiliki hidung mancung dan bulu mata yang panjang. Pakaiannya masih terlihat indah di mata Naruto meskipun di beberapa bagian sobek dan penuh dengan darah yang sudah mengering. Ada sebuah simbol mirip kipas di dada bagian kiri dan lengan kanan yang kemungkinan besar sebagai lambang klan ia berasal.

Matahari sudah meninggi. Namun, hutan kematian masih gelap. Hanya ada beberapa cahaya yang berhasil masuk menorobos hutan itu dan tiba-tiba saja, Naruto teringat dengan ikan buruannya. Jika ia tidak cepat, maka hewan lain yang akan memakan semua hasil buruannya.

Mendesah berat, ia kemudian berdiri. Mata birunya melirik pemuda malang itu dengan ekor matanya sebelum menghilang di tengah rimbunnya pepohonan. Meninggalkan pemuda itu di sana, menunggu kematian menjemputnya tak lama lagi atau serigala hutan yang akan menjemputnya nanti malam.

Naruto tidak perduli yang mana yang akan terjadi. Baginya, seperti inilah kehidupan di dunia ini. Takdir itu kejam dan ia sudah mengetahui sejak dulu.

Matahari yang terik kini berubah menjadi lebih bersahabat. Langit biru yang selalu menampilkan kepolosan dunia kini berubah menjadi jingga kemerahan. Naruto menyeka keringatnya. Mata birunya memandang hasil pekerjaannya dengan puas.

Seharian ini, ia berhasil mendapatkan 4 ekor rusa, dua keranjang ikan, dan beberapa obat-obatan kering. Kayu kering sudah memenuhi gudangnya, memastikan bahwa ia tidak akan kedinginan pada musim dingin ini.

" **Naruto** " suara itu dalam, mengagetkan dirinya. Seorang pemuda dengan mata coklat dan kulit putih tiba-tiba muncul tidak jauh darinya. Pemuda itu duduk di atas kayu bakar miliknya. Lebih tepatnya melayang. Mata pemuda itu terlihat murung.

"Mori-san, berhentilah datang secara tiba-tiba" sungut Naruto kesal.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan kekesalan Naruto. **"Naruto-kun, bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu?"**

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Mereka sudah berteman 10 tahun lamanya, dan Mori biasanya hanya akan datang jika ada pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan Naruto untuknya. Itupun tanpa meminta. Intinya, ia tipe dewa yang suka menyuruh orang lain dengan imbalan yang pantas.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Mori tersenyum. **"Pemuda yang menjadi korban 4 sound itu namanya Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke"** Mori menahan ucapannya sejenak, melirik Naruto yang menatapnya bingung. " **Aku ingin kau menyelamatkannya, Naruto"**

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Baginya, membunuh seseorang begitu mudah tapi menyelamatkan? Ia tidak ingin pesimis, tapi ia tidak pernah melakukannya ke orang lain. Terlebih lagi, pemuda itu sudah benar-benar sekarat. Mungkin saja sekarang pemuda itu sudah menjadi mayat, siap untuk disantap serigala lapar nanti malam.

" **Kau bisa. Ia masih hidup, kalau kau ingin mengetahuinya"**

Naruto menatap Mori dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia sudah lama berteman dengan Mori, dewa pelindung hutan kematian. Dan pemuda itu pasti mengeluarkan salah satu trik sihirnya. Ia menyedekapkan kedua tangannya, "Mengapa kau menginginkan aku untuk menyelamatkannya?" tanyanya menyelidik.

" **Mengapa?"** Mori tersenyum, " **Tentu saja karena semua orang di dunia ini pantas hidup. Mereka pantas mendapatkan kesempatan kedua, bukan?"**

Naruto mendengus. "Di dunia ini, manusia mati setiap satu detiknya. Kemarin, sepasang kekasih meninggal di tempat itu. bukankah wajar jika satu orang lagi mati. Aku rasa dunia tidak akan murung hanya dengan kematian satu orang"

Mori tersenyum, lagi. Naruto tampak dingin dan menakutkan. "Aku tahu kau masih sedih, Naruto. Tapi alam memiliki caranya sendiri untuk mengatur takdir dan aku pikir, dia harus mendapatkan kesempatan kedua. Seperti kau dan ibumu." Jelasnya dengan nada tenang. Ia tidak ingin gadis itu mengartikan ucapannya dengan yang lain.

Hening sejenak. Naruto mengatupkan bibirnya meski matanya menyala. Ia tidak ingin membahas masa lalunya yang kelam sekarang. Setelah terdiam beberapa menit, akhirnya Naruto menyerah. "Aku mengerti"

Mori tersenyum. **"Dia ada di sana. Sebentar lagi gelap. Kau tahu artinya, bukan?"**

Naruto mendengus. Matanya menatap Mori kesal. Demi Tuhan. Ia sudah hidup di hutan kematian lebih dari 10 tahun. Dengan langkah lebar, ia keluar dari rumahnya dan berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi, menembus pepohonan besar yang hampir membentuk dinding yang kokoh.

Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit, Naruto sudah mendarat di sebuah dahan rendah. Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu masih di sana dengan tubuh yang penuh dengan luka. Beberapa bunga merah bermekaran di sekitar tubuhnya, dan ia sangat tahu siapa yang menumbuhkannya.

Mori tersenyum di sampingnya. Bunga kehidupan adalah bunga yang sangat langka. Bunga ini adalah bunga yang hanya tumbuh di taman milik dewa kehidupan dan hanya beberapa dewa saja yang diizinkan untuk memilikinya. "Bukankah dia tampan?" bisik Mori tiba-tiba membuat Naruto memutar bola matanya.

"Jangan selingkuh, Mori" tegurnya yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran tanpa dosa Mori. Kalau tidak salah, tahun depan Mori akan menikah dengan salah seorang putri dewa kehidupan yang cantik tetapi pencemburu.

Dengan tenang, Naruto berdiri di depan pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu. Ia masih belum percaya jika Mori memintanya untuk menyembuhkan pemuda sombong ini. Terlebih lagi, Mori dengan mudahnya memberikan salah satu pusaka berharganya yang ia terima dari dewa kehidupan.

"Naruto!" suara Mori dibelakangnya tampak tidak sabaran. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, merasa terganggu sebelum akhirnya ia menyadarinya. Matahari sudah turun sepenuhnya dan ia bisa merasakan beberapa gerombolan serigala lapar sudah bergerak. Akan merepotkan jika ia harus membunuh mereka semua nantinya.

Mendesah pelan, Naruto akhirnya memejamkan matanya. Tak lama, tempat itu dipenuhi oleh cahaya kuning keemasan yang datang dari segala arah. Cahaya itu bergerak pelan memasuki tubuh Naruto dan bergerak menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Beberapa cahaya bergerak membentuk ekor di belakang tubuhnya. Terus membentuk, memanjang dan bertambah sampai berjumlah sembilan ekor.

Warna emas itu menyala, begitu terang. Menghangatkan hutan kematian yang muram. Naruto kemudian membuka matanya yang kini berubah menjadi orange menyala. Dengan ekornya yang panjang, ia mengangkat Sasuke begitu mudah, mendekatkan tubuh dingin itu pada dirinya. Pendar cahaya mulai menyelimuti pemuda itu, bersinar dan dalam waktu singkat semua luka di tubuhnya menghilang. Menyisakan pendar kecil mirip kunang-kunang di sekitar mereka.

Ketika ia pertama kali membuka matanya, hal yang pertama yang ditangkap matanya adalah sesosok gadis berambut pirang dengan mata biru besar tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan polos. Ia mengerjap, hampir berteriak keras dan memundurkan tubuhnya sejauh yang ia bisa kalau saja ia tidak menyadari jika hal itu akan berimbas pada turunnya harga dirinya yang tinggi.

Gadis itu tetap menatapnya dan kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Akhirnya kau bangun juga" ucapnya lega. Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghilang di balik pintu kayu dengan begitu cepatnya. Mendesah lega, ia kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dirabanya seluruh tubuhnya hanya untuk menemukan fakta bahwa seluruh luka di tubuhnya sudah sembuh sepenuhnya. Bahkan, ia tidak melihat luka gores sedikitpun di tubuhnya.

Kriet!

Suara pintu yang dibuka langsung mengalihkan tatapannya. Naruto kembali membawa nampan berisi tiga potong roti, sepiring sup ikan yang mengepul dan susu hangat. "Kau pasti lapar. Makanlah" ucapnya sembari meletakkan nampan berisi makanan itu di atas pangkuan pemuda itu.

Namun, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak melirik makanannya sama sekali. Ia hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Naruto artikan. "Kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya Naruto pada akhirnya. Merasa jengah dengan sikap pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu hanya mengerutkan dahinya sebagai jawaban. "Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?" tanyanya nyaris berbisik, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia kemudian menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Siapa kau? Ini… dimana?" ia terus bertanya, tanpa memperdulikan apakah Naruto akan menjawab pertanyaannya atau tidak. "Dan bagaimana aku bisa sembuh? Bukankah seharusnya aku mati?"

Naruto yang mendengar rentetan pertanyaan itu hanya terdiam dengan matanya yang menatap pemuda itu tanpa minat. "Tentu, seharusnya kau memang mati. Tapi aku berbaik hati untuk menolongmu dan menyembuhkanmu"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, sedikit tersinggung. "Kenapa?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja, membuat Naruto menghentikan niatnya untuk keluar dari kamar itu. Mata birunya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung. Seolah-olah pertanyaan itu sangatlah sulit untuk dijawabnya.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, memilih kata-kata yang akan ia keluarkan. Namun, tidak ada kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Sasuke mengerang. Ia tidak suka menunggu. "Apakah kamu teman gerombolan perampok itu?" tanyanya lagi yang langsung dibalas oleh pelototan tajam Naruto.

"Tidak" bantahnya cepat. "Lagipula, jika aku salah seorang dari mereka, akan kupastikan kau mati dicabik serigala hutan sebelum pergi" ia melirik Sasuke yang terdiam dengan rahang yang mengeras. Kemudian ia tersenyum senang. Entah mengapa ia menikmati wajah Sasuke yang marah. "Cepatlah makan. Dan tenang saja, aku tidak menaruh sesuatu yang berbahaya di sana, jika kau ingin tahu" ucapnya tenang yang kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu dengan suara bedebam yang keras.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Sasuke masih tetap tidak menyentuh makananya meskipun perutnya sudah meneriakinya. Ribuan pertanyaan menyerbunya tanpa ampun. Mendesah berat, ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari ranjang keras itu. Matanya yang hitam menatap seluruh sudut kamar itu dengan seksama dan menemukan jika kamar yang ia tempati sekarang terlalu sederhana. Kamar itu hanya memiliki ranjang keras, nakas bobrok dan meja kecil tempat Naruto meletakkan lilin.

Ada jendela kusam di sana, tepat di samping meja tempat lilin diletakkan. Kaca jendela itu terlihat menghitam, sama sekali belum dibersihkan. Mungkin gadis itu terlalu malas untuk membersihkannya, pikir Sasuke. Tertarik, Sasuke memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekat, membersihkan sedikit debu dengan ujung jarinya dan melongok. Namun, yang ia lihat hanyalah hutan yang gelap, tanpa cahaya.

Sempurna.

Sasuke mengerang kesal. Firasatnya buruk dan ia bagaimanapun juga harus segera keluar dari rumah ini.

 _Wo takaku noboru hikaru_

 _Wakitachi taru omo hi_

 _Mamoru beki yu no michi yo_

 _Shi na hasasu sora wo aoi_

 _Suna kaze ara koto mo_

Hikari ni wa – Naruto Shippuden 4 The Lost Tower

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ada perasaan aneh di dalam hatinya yang menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari kamar itu dan sebelum ia menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan, ia sudah berada di depan pintu, memutar _handle_ pintu dan memperhatikan Naruto yang duduk menyamping dengan alat musik di tangannya.

Gadis itu tampak hanyut dengan lagunya sendiri sehingga ia tidak menyadari Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Memperhatikannya.

 _Sagi kokoru koko no hi yo hana ni ma ichira.  
Rasen ni tsutayu hikari,  
Ryu no te wo tatsu niwa e,  
Ari shi hi no omo kage yo,  
To wa no uta wo kokoro tsunaii._

 _Te na, na wa, na to uto mo,  
Moe sagaru mane no hi yo yami wugi girisa ga._

 _Ro takaku noboru hikari,  
Nakaru ru toki kioku,  
Ayumubeki ikiru michi wo,  
Yume ni ikiru sora o aogi._

Plok. Plok.

Naruto tersentak kaget. Matanya dengan cepat menoleh kearah Sasuke yang kini berdiri bersandar. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya sedikit kesal.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya, acuh. "Melihatmu bernyanyi, tentu saja." jawabnya. Matanya menatap lurus alat musik Naruto. "Mainkan lagi" ucapnya yang lebih terdengar sebagai perintah dibandingkan permintaan. Membuat kerutan di dahi Naruto semakin dalam.

"Apa?"

"Mainkan lagi" ulang Sasuke jengah. Apakah gadis ini memiliki masalah pada pendengarannya?

Naruto mendengus. Ia menggantung kecapinya di samping perapian. Mata birunya menatap Sasuke seksama. "Tidak" tolaknya tegas. Tidak memperdulikan wajah Sasuke yang tersinggung. Toh, pemuda itu bukan siapa-siapa baginya. Dengan tenang, ia masuk ke dalam kamar lain dan keluar dengan membawa sepiring roti isi daging salmon yang telah diawetkan dan secangkir teh hijau.

Ia melirik Sasuke dan mengedikkan bahunya, memerintahkan Sasuke untuk duduk di samping kursi yang tadi ia duduki. Namun, pemuda itu tetap di sana. Membuat Naruto harus menahan nafsu membunuhnya. Demi Tuhan. Ia baru kali ini bertemu dengan pemuda sombong seperti ini. Kalau saja ia tidak berjanji pada Mori untuk menjaganya, bisa ia pastikan jika pemuda itu akan langsung mati di tangannya.

Menghirup nafas panjang, ia akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di kursinya. "Aku tahu kau lapar. Duduklah. Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau tidak ada racun di dalam makananmu?"

Sasuke tetap diam. Sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. "Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?" tanyanya kembali mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Naruto mendesah. "Aku tidak akan menjawabnya sebelum kau duduk di sini dan memakan makananmu" ucap Naruto sembari menyedekapkan kedua tangannya. Mata birunya menatap tepat di mata Sasuke, menantangnya.

Setelah beradu pandang beberapa menit, akhirnya Sasuke mengaku kalah. Dengan langkah tertahan, ia duduk di kursi sebelah Naruto. Kursi itu keras, sama sekali tidak empuk. Bantalannya hanya berupa bantal yang sudah lama sekali dipakai sehingga terasa seperti duduk di atas batu.

"Makanlah." Naruto menyodorkan piring itu dan Sasuke menerimanya dengan kernyitan di dahinya. Ia tidak pernah memakan makanan seperti ini dalam hidupnya. Membuatnya menatap Naruto lagi dengan kernyitan aneh di wajahnya. Dengan enggan ia menggigit roti itu dan sejenak terpukau akan rasanya yang nikmat. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya gadis asing itu membuatnya, tapi ia benar-benar menyukainya. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit, 3 roti isi itu habis dilahapnya.

Melihat hal itu, Naruto tersenyum. "Sepertinya kau menyukainya" komentarnya tenang yang langsung mendapatkan pelototan tajam dari Sasuke. Namun, Naruto sama sekali tidak takut. Bahkan, ia mulai berfikir jika Sasuke terlihat lebih menggemaskan ketika marah.

Berdehem pelan, Sasuke berusaha duduk dengan tenang di kursi itu meskipun ia tetap merasakan tidak nyaman. "Jadi, Ini dimana dan bagaimana kau bisa membawaku ke sini?"

Naruto terdiam. Ia meraih buku yang berada di bawah kursi sebelum menjawab, "Ini di rumahku dan bagaimana aku membawamu ke sini?" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya. Ia tampak berfikir. "Well, anggap saja aku menemukanmu sekarat dan memutuskan untuk mengobatimu."

"Berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Tidak lama. Hanya beberapa jam"

"Beberapa jam?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar informasi Naruto. Ia tanpa sadar memperhatikan tubuhnya. Ia sangat yakin tadi tubuhnya penuh dengan luka lebam dan sayatan. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada tubuhku dan dimana semua barangku?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidik. Tidak mungkin tubuhnya bisa sembuh dengan begitu cepat. bahkan Tsunade —Kepala Rumah Sakit kerajaan— tidak bisa menyembuhkan lukanya dengan begitu cepat.

Naruto mendengus. "Jangan salah sangka. Aku hanya memberikanmu beberapa obat langka tadi. Jadi berterimakasihlah padaku". Ia kemudian bangkit dan merengangkan tubuhnya nyaman. Tidak memperdulikan Sasuke yang masih kebingungan. "Sudah malam. Kau bisa tidur di kamar yang tadi. Kalau kau ingin bertanya lagi, kita bisa melakukannya besok setelah sarapan" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto kemudian beranjak dan menghilang di balik pintu kayu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih dihantui oleh ribuan pertanyaan.

To be continued

Hay minna.

Ini fict baru Zie. Fict yang bertema sedikit dark dan misteri. Tapi fict yang ini tidak terlalu berbelit-belit seperti fict Topeng. Zie menghindari adanya salah sangka dan ketidak pahaman jalan cerita seperti yang terjadi di fict Topeng.

Zie hanya terpaku pada masa lalu Naruto yang kelam dan alasan mengapa Naruto memiliki sifat dingin dan mengapa Naruto hidup di hutan kematian.

Intinya fict ini lebih kearah konflik batin dan sedikit konflik tubuh nantinya.

Zie berniat untuk mengupdate fict ini seminggu sekali mengingat desember Zie sudah harus UAS dan kebetulan laptop Zie tidak akan dibawa ke kampong halaman.

Untuk fict Topeng minggu ini selesai.

Yah, semoga aja fict ini gak akan tersendat seperti fict Zie yang lain. Amin.

Oke, mohon dukungannya dan masukan. Review, follow dan favorite akan Zie tunggu!


	2. Chapter 2

Hay guys.

Dengan rahmat Tuhan yang Maha Esa akhirnya Zie bisa update fict ini dengan cukup cepat. Etto, Zie akan jawab dulu pertanyaan kalian seputar fict Zie ini.

Naruto-kun. Apakah itu typo?

Jawaban tidak. Zie penyuka anime dan biasanya beberapa character anime kadang memanggil cewek dengan suffix –kun. Terkadang suffix –kun sama dengan suffix –chan. Teman-teman Zie juga kadang panggil Zie dengan suffix –kun supaya lebih akrab.

Lalu, apakah Naruto seorang dewi atau siluman atau juga jinchuriki?

Nanti Zie akan jawab di cerita saja. tapi sebagai gantinya Zie akan memberikan kalian bocorannya. Sejak lahir, Naruto adalah manusia.

Kisah bagaimana Naruto berubah dan sebutannya akan Zie jelaskan di Chapter ketiga.

Flashbacknya gak terlalu ribet seperti Topeng karena menghindari readers yang gak loading dengan jalan ceritanya. Jadi tenang saja. Untuk jalan cerita, Zie emang lebih paham dengan fict Zie yang satu ini dibandingkan fict Zie yang sebelumnya jadi Zie optimis bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat kecuali ada tugas dan ujian dari kampus.

Oke, hanya ini dulu yang Zie sampaikan. Terimakasih atas dukungan para readers, reviewers, followers dan favoriters. Aku mencintai kalian semua. Muach.

Happy reading

Princess of Death Forest

Romance, Misteri

SasufemNaru, ItachiFemKyuu, slight SasuSaku

M for violence. T+

Sinopsis:

Kehidupan Naruto yang tenang terusik oleh kedatangan Sasuke, pangeran bungsu kerajaan Ame yang terpaksa ia selamatkan karena permintaan Mori, dewa penjaga hutan kematian. Dendam, mimpi buruk dan kebencian yang telah ia pendam selama ini pun turut bangkit. Kebencian dan cinta, manakah yang akan ia pilih?

Warning : Naruto is female. Naruto cewek. Tidak ada yaoi atau yuri di sini. Gaje mungkin saja. typo juga. Kata-kata yang kurang jelas, penjelasan sedikit atau yang lainnya.

Sasuke tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah tapi matanya sama sekali tidak mau diajak bekerjasama. Mendesah pelan, ia kembali menatap langit-langit kamar itu dengan nyalang. Jutaan ingatannya yang lalu berkelebat di dalam benaknya. Sosok ibunya yang penuh kasih sayang, ayahnya yang begitu disiplin dan sangat ia puja, kakaknya yang selalu menganggapnya sebagai anak kecil dan terakhir ia melihat Sakura. Ah, gadis itu tampak selalu mempesona di matanya.

Rambut merah mudanya yang tercium seperti _strawberry_ , mata hijaunya yang selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja dan senyumannya yang lebar. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang? Tanyanya dalam hati. Entah mengapa ia merasa gundah. Seharusnya malam ini ia datang ke kediaman Haruno dan melamar gadis itu. Seharusnya malam ini ia berada di sana, bersama Sakura dan merencanakan masa depan mereka yang bahagia.

"Brengsek!" Sasuke tanpa sadar bangkit dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dengan gusar, ia mencari barangnya. Ia harus pergi malam ini juga, putusnya. Namun, ia tidak menemukan barang-barangnya. Kamar itu hanya berisi ranjang, nakas dan meja kecil. Di dalam nakas itu pun hanya ada sebuah bingkai foto yang dibalik dan sebuah kotak kecil yang sudah usang.

Mendesah berat, Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar kamar. Dengan cepat, ia membuka pintu itu yang langsung berderak nyaring, menembus kesunyian malam tapi Sasuke terlalu gusar untuk menanggapinya. Matanya menelanjangi ruangan itu dengan cepat, berharap ia bisa melihat gadis pirang itu. Namun, gadis itu tidak ada di sana.

Mengerang kesal, ia melirik pintu lain dimana Naruto menghilang tadi. Sejenak ia merasa ragu. Gadis itu begitu baik, menyelamatkannya dan memberinya tempat untuk menginap. Apakah gadis itu akan marah jika ia keluar malam-malam? pertanyaan itu mengusiknya. Membuatnya berdiri mematung, bimbang.

Bayangan akan Sakura pada akhirnya mengalahkan rasa bersalahnya. Ia memutar _handle_ pintu dan langsung berhadapan dengan hutan yang gelap. Hawa dingin dan embun yang mulai menebal membuatnya ngeri.

 _Wo takaku noboru hikaru_

 _Wakitachi taru omo hi_

 _Mamoru beki yu no michi yo_

 _Shi na hasasu sora wo aoi_

 _Suna kaze ara koto mo_

Sayup-sayup, Sasuke mendengar lagu yang terasa tidak asing, membuatnya mengerutkan dahinya dalam. Lagu itu lagi, ucapnya dalam hati, tiba-tiba merasa senang. Dengan langkah cepat —melupakan rasa takutnya yang tadi— ia menembus hutan kabut. Mengandalkan pendengarannya dan instingnya, ia berjalan, mengikuti asal lagu yang ia yakini dinyanyikan oleh gadis pirang itu.

 _Sagi kokoru koko no hi yo hana ni ma ichira.  
Rasen ni tsutayu hikari,  
Ryu no te wo tatsu niwa e,  
Ari shi hi no omo kage yo_

Suara itu semakin terdengar jelas. Seakan-akan memuji Sasuke yang mampu mengikutinya. Tersenyum senang, Sasuke semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya, berbelok di salah satu tikungan dan menerobos beberapa semak belukar yang tumbuh liar. Ia terus berjalan, berjalan sampai kakinya berhenti dengan matanya yang terpaku kaget.

 _To wa no uta wo kokoro tsunaii.  
Te na, na wa, na to uto mo,  
Moe sagaru mane no hi yo yami wugi girisa ga.  
Ro takaku noboru hikari,_

Gadis pirang itu ada di sana. Tengah duduk dengan alat musiknya yang mengalun indah. Gadis itu duduk di sebuah batu besar di tengah danau. Danau itu tidak lebih besar dari ruang dansa di istananya. Membuatnya bisa dengan jelas melihat Naruto yang terbuai oleh lagunya.

Ia tampak memukau dengan rambut pirangnya yang ia sampirkan ke samping dan beberapa kunang-kunang yang hinggap di sana membuatnya terlihat seperti dewi Muse —Dewi musik dan nyanyian— yang turun dari kayangan untuk menghibur penghuni hutan kematian yang murung.

 _Nakaru ru toki kioku,  
Ayumubeki ikiru michi wo,  
Yume ni ikiru sora o aogi._

Naruto berhenti. Matanya terpejam, membuat Sasuke sedikit merasakan kesal karena tidak bisa melihat mata biru yang menyala indah di tengah kegelapan.

Hening menyelimuti. Naruto tetap memejamkan matanya dan Sasuke pun tampak menikmati tempat baru tersebut. Danau luas yang dipenuhi oleh kunang-kunang yang menyala dalam kegelapan. Sungguh indah. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membandingkannya dengan taman bunga milik ibunya.

"Sampai kapan kau berada di situ?" Naruto tiba-tiba saja berujar membuat Sasuke terperanjat. Gadis itu sudah membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan terganggu. "Bukankah aku sudah menyurumu untuk tidur?" lanjutnya dengan tatapan tajam terarah lurus ke Sasuke. Suara ketus dan tidak bersahabat.

Namun, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Dengan tenang, ia berjalan dan mencelupkan tangannya ke dalam danau, merasakan bagaimana air danau yang dingin menyejukkannya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur" ujarnya kemudian. Entah mengapa sama sekali tidak menyukai keheningan diantara mereka.

Naruto mendengus. "Dasar manja" ucapnya setengah mengejek. Ia kemudian mengangkat telunjuknya, tampak senang ketika beberapa ekor kunang-kunang hinggap di sana. Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka. Sasuke larut dalam pikirannya dan Naruto tampak sibuk bermain dengan teman-teman kecilnya itu. "Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?".

"Hah?"

Naruto merenggut kesal. "Kau tidak akan datang ke sini tanpa tujuan, bukan?" ucapnya yang langsung membuat Sasuke bungkam. Ah, iya. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan tujuan awalnya.

Memperbaiki posisi duduknya, Sasuke akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "Pertama-tama, siapa kau?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, tampak tidak suka dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. "Aku?" beonya tidak mengerti.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku tidak mengetahui namamu sejak awal dan itu sangat tidak sopan menurutku."

Naruto tersenyum. "Ah, etika seorang bangsawan" Naruto mendesah mengerti. "Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama apa saja. Bagiku semua nama sama saja" jawabnya tenang. Membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Kalau gadis pirang itu menyuruhkan untuk memanggilnya dengan nama pilihannya sendiri, maka ia tidak bisa. Ia bukan orang yang dengan mudahnya mendapatkan nama bagus. Terlebih lagi untuk gadis pirang itu.

Lama ia berfikir. Kerutan di dahinya semakin terlihat sampai sebuah ide menarik hinggap di kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggilmu Dobe" balas Sasuke ringan yang langsung membuat senyuman di bibir Naruto menghilang.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Dobe?" Naruto menyedekapkan tangannya, setengah membentak. Kunang-kunang di jarinya terbang menghindar. Aura yang dipancarkan gadis itu ketika kesal sangat menakutkan.

"Kenapa? Bukankah tadi kau menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu dengan nama pilihanku sendiri?" balas Sasuke polos, setengah polos sebenarnya. Pemuda itu tampak lebih terhibur melihat Naruto yang marah seperti ini. Entah mengapa ia tidak terlalu suka melihat wajah Naruto yang diam dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau…" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Seumur hidupnya, tidak ada yang pernah mengatainya Dobe. Bahkan Mori sahabatnya pun selalu berhati-hati dalam mengerjainya mengingat bagaimana menakutkannya dirinya ketika marah. "Dasar kau, Teme!

Kini, giliran Sasuke yang tersinggung. Apa katanya? Teme? Api kecil di dalam hatinya dengan cepat tersulut menjadi besar. "Siapa yang kau panggil Teme hah, Dobe?" geram Sasuke marah. Matanya begitu tajam, siap membunuh dengan aura mematikan.

Namun, Naruto hanya menatapnya datar dengan seringai kemenangan. Rasakan kau Pangeran bodoh, soraknya dalam hati. "Kau!" jawabnya. Dengan tenang ia berdiri di atas batu, menghadap Sasuke yang masih menatapnya kesal. Dengan gaya anggun, ia menundukkan tubuhnya, "Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Teme-sama" ujarnya sopan yang langsung dibalas dengan pelototan dari Sasuke, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan sikapnya yang sopan dan langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sebuah tawa lepas yang dalam 10 tahun ini menghilang.

Untuk beberapa saat membuat Sasuke terpana. Suara Naruto yang tertawa begitu ringan dan terdengar seperti suara lonceng peri.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau begitu lucu, Teme" ujar Naruto setelah tawanya sedikit mereda. Ia dengan cepat menyeka cairan bening yang berada di ujung matanya. "Oke, pertanyaan kedua"

"Dimana barang-barangku?"

"Barangmu?"

Sasuke mendesah berat. "Ya, pedang, busur dan panah. Juga beberapa keping emas. Dimana mereka?" tanyanya tidak sabar.

Namun, Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Membuatnya semakin kesal. "Apa?" bentak Sasuke kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu kau begitu bodoh" ucap Naruto akhirnya setelah terdiam beberapa menit. Ia kemudian duduk kembali dan mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam air danau yang dingin. Tampak tidak peduli dengan Sasuke yang masih kesal. "Aku tidak tahu darimana dan seperti apa kehidupanmu sebelum ini. Tapi di sini, kami memiliki kehidupan yang lain. Hutan kematian memiliki aturannya sendiri" jelasnya tanpa menatap Sasuke. Namun, ia yakin pemuda itu masih mendengarnya. "Ketika aku menemukanmu, kau hanya memakai pakaian yang penuh dengan darah kering. Tidak lebih dari itu"

Ia mendengar suara geraman Sasuke dan derak pohon yang dihancurkan. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk melihatnya. ia lebih tertarik dengan wajahnya yang terlihat aneh di atas permukaan danau yang beriak akibat ulah kakinya yang bergerak.

"Dimana mereka?"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya sebelum akhirnya mendesah mengerti. "Maksudmu, perampok itu?"

Sasuke terdiam tapi Naruto tahu jawabannya. Pemuda itu pasti berniat untuk mengambil barangnya kembali, mungkin memberikan mereka satu-dua pukulan balasan. "Lupakan. Kau tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka"

Sasuke kembali menggeram. Gadis itu meremehkannya, membuatnya teringat akan sifat kakaknya Itachi yang selalu menganggapnya sebagai anak kecil. Menyulut amarahnya kembali ke permukaan. "Kau pikir aku lemah?" tanyanya marah. Suaranya bergetar karena menahan amarahnya.

Naruto tersenyum masam. "Ya. Bangsawan sepertimu tidak ditakdirkan untuk berada di sini.

Kalian ditakdirkan untuk selalu berada di bawah sinar lampu lantai dansa dan pakaian mewah." Suaranya tenang bak air danau tanpa riak yang mengganggunya, tapi entah mengapa Sasuke merasakan kepedihan dalam suara itu.

"Dobe"

"Kau mengerti kan?" Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri. "Nanti pagi, aku akan mengantarmu sampai perbatasan. Lupakan barangmu itu. Aku yakin kau memiliki lebih dari cukup uang untuk membeli yang baru" setelah mengatakannya, Naruto menghilang di balik kabut yang tiba-tiba menebal. Membuat Sasuke yang ingin meluncurkan protes menghentikan protesnya di detik terakhir.

Mengerang kesal, Sasuke membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik gravitasi bumi. Gadis itu benar-benar pintar membangkitkan amarahnya yang sejak lama ia simpan rapat. Dengan caranya sendiri, ia membuatnya marah, terpukau dan penasaran dalam waktu yang singkat. Ia bahkan sedikit merasa aneh kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sejak kecil, ia sudah terbiasa memendam perasaannya sendiri, menipu semua orang dengan topeng dinginnya. Tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa melakukannya kepada gadis itu?

Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar. Mendesah berat, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di sini, menjernihkan pikirannya. Ia berusaha mengindahkan tanah yang berada di bawahnya basah oleh embun atau dinginnya hawa malam. ia terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan hal remeh seperti itu.

Langit yang gelap berangsur menjadi lebih terang ketika pada akhirnya matanya memberat dan deru nafasnya bergerak teratur. Ia tertidur. Ditemani nyanyian makhluk malam yang membimbingnya tidur.

Ketika ia terbangun, ia merasakan sebuah benda hangat yang memeluk tubuhnya. Benda itu cukup berat tapi terasa begitu pas bagi tubuhnya yang memang terasa kaku karena kedinginan. Mendesah senang, ia menarik benda itu semakin melingkupi tubuhnya. ia sudah hampir menyambung mimpinya sebelum suara dengusan tertangkap telinga.

Sontak, ia mengerutkan dahinya tanpa membuka matanya. Matanya terlalu berat untuk terbuka.

" _Dasar pemalas"_

" _Naruto, berhentilah"_

" _Tidak akan. Lagipula, dia memang pemalas"_

" _Naruto"_

" _Apa?"_

" _Diamlah. Kau mengganggunya tidur"_

" _Cih"_

 _Byur!_

Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam. Sedikit kesal dengan suara berisik yang mengganggunya. Mengerang kesal, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka matanya. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah pohon yang gelap, semak berbunga kuning dan rumput hijau.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya bingung sebelum akhirnya mendesah lega.

Ia sepertinya tertidur tadi tapi…

Ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika matanya menangkap sebuah selimut tebal yang berasal dari kulit beruang berwarna coklat gelap.

"Sepertinya kau sudah bangun"

Sasuke mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, memandang Naruto yang tengah berenang dengan senang di tengah danau tanpa berkedip. Pemandangan Naruto yang tengah mandi dengan rambut panjangnya yang basah dan pundak coklat madunya yang terlihat begitu manis untuk digigit.

Sasuke tetap terdiam dengan matanya yang tidak bisa ia alihkan dari tubuh menggoda Naruto.

"Teme"

"…."

"Teme"

"…."

Naruto mengerang kesal. Ia memutar otaknya dengan cepat dan _Ting_! Ide cemerlang meluncur masuk ke dalam otaknya. Membuatnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringai jahilnya. Pemuda itu perlu diberi pelajaran dan Naruto dengan senang hati menawarkan dirinya untuk itu.

Dengan tenang, ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke dalam danau. Menampung air sebanyak yang tangannya bisa tampung dan _Byur!_

"Hei" Sasuke berteriak terkejut, merasakan bagaimana air danau yang dingin menyegarkan dirinya. Beberapa rambutnya basah kuyup akibat air yang dicipratkan Naruto kepadanya. Sukses membuat Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. Wajah Sasuke yang terkejut terlihat begitu menarik baginya.

"Hahaha, Teme. Seharusnya kau lihat wajahmu itu. Hahaha" ucap Naruto tanpa bisa menghentikan tawanya sehingga ia sama sekali tidak menyadari jika Sasuke sudah berdiri dan menceburkan dirinya ke dalam danau yang dingin. Ia dengan cepat menangkap tangan Naruto sebelum gadis itu bereaksi.

"Hai, Dobe. Menikmati pertunjukan?" Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat wajah Naruto yang terkejut.

"Teme, tunggu!"

Terlambat. Sasuke dengan cepat menangkup air dengan setengah tangannya yang bebas dan membuat Naruto kewalahan dengan air yang menabrak wajahnya.

Tidak mau kalah, Naruto akhirnya melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menangkupkan air dengan tangannya yang bebas dan membalas serangan Sasuke terhadapnya. Tidak lama, mereka pun larut dalam permainan air mereka, sama sekali tidak menyadari Mori yang duduk di salah satu dahan pohon. Mata coklatnya bersinar senang dengan matanya yang terpaku pada wajah gembira Naruto.

Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak mengindahkan kedatangan Mei, calon istrinya. Ia hanya melirik gadis itu sekilas sebelum kembali memandang Naruto yang tampak kewalahan melawan Sasuke.

"Sepertinya rencanamu berhasil" gumam Mei, duduk anggun di samping Mori. Kimono emas merahnya menjuntai indah, terlihat begitu cocok dengan kulitnya yang putih.

"Aku hanya membantu sedikit" balas Mori merendah meskipun senyuman bangga terukir jelas di bibirnya.

Mei mendengus. Matanya ikut memandang Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih bermain. Kemudian bibir itu mengulas senyum. "Kushina pasti akan sangat senang melihatnya"

"Tentu. Ia pasti akan sangat senang" gumam Mori tersenyum. Membayangkan wajah wanita berambut merah yang selalu memarahinya setiap hari. Wajah garang yang entah mengapa sangat ia sayangi.

 _Akan kupastikan Naruto mendapatkan kebahagiaannya yang terenggut dan akan kupastikan juga mereka mendapatkan balasan karena telah menghancurkanmu, Kaa-san._

"Hatchi"

Sasuke mengusap ujung hidungnya kesal. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Ia tidak menyangka bermain air sebentar bisa membuatnya kedinginan seperti ini. Mendesah kesal, Sasuke menarik selimut kulit itu melingkari tubuhnya sementara matanya terus terpaku ke jalan yang tadi dilalui Naruto. Gadis itu tadi mengatakan akan pergi ke rumah untuk mengambil pakaian ganti untuk mereka sementara dirinya duduk di sini menjaga ikan mereka yang sedang dibakar dengan api unggun yang menyala kecil.

Mendesah kesal, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Jika terus begini, ikan itu akan matang nanti siang dan ia tidak memiliki cukup kesabaran untuk menunggu terlalu lama. Perutnya terlalu kosong sehingga ia mulai berfikir jika dua ekor ikan sama sekali tidak cukup baginya.

Namun, ia hanya melihat semak dan beberapa batang pohon yang terlalu besar dan basah oleh embun pagi. Pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk diam dan menunggu Naruto kembali. Tubuhnya masih menggigil dan mustahil bagi dirinya yang sejak kecil hidup mewah untuk bekerja seperti ini.

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto datang dengan kayu bakar, keranjang piknik, dan pakaian kering untuknya. Gadis itu juga sudah berganti. Ia mengenakan kimono lusuh berwarna kuning pucat yang mungkin saja pada awalnya berwarna orange. "Berhentilah berwajah murung seperti itu" ucapnya serius. Ia lalu menyerahkan pakaian kering kepada Sasuke yang menerimanya dengan enggan dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan pakaian ini?" tanyanya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Itu pakaian buatan ibuku" jawab Naruto tenang. Dengan cekatan, ia menata kayu bakar dan mengiris daging asap yang ia bawa dari rumahnya. Sama sekali tidak menoleh kearah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan prihatin. Ia tidak butuh dikasihani. Hanya orang lemah yang butuh dikasihani, dan ia benar-benar tahu jika ia tidak termasuk orang lemah.

"Maaf"

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa. Ibuku suka sekali menjahit. Ia biasanya akan menyuruhku untuk membeli kain di pasar setiap minggu untuk membuatkanku pakaian" jelasnya setengah berdusta.

Namun, tampaknya pemuda itu tidak menyadari kebohongan kecilnya. Pemuda itu tampak larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari jika pakaiannya masih basah dan perlu diganti.

Mendesah pelan, Naruto akhirnya berdiri dan dengan cepat mengambil selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sasuke dan detik itu juga, angin yang dingin menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke. Membuatnya harus menahan diri untuk tidak menggigil kedinginan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke tidak terima.

Namun, Naruto hanya menatapnya datar. "Aku tidak membawa selimut untuk dijadikan handuk" ucapnya tenang. Ia kemudian melipat selimut itu dan duduk kembali di tempatnya, sibuk membalikkan ikan yang hampir matang. "Kau bisa menggunakan gua di sana untuk mengganti pakaianmu" lanjutnya ketika pemuda itu tampak terpaku dengan tatapan mata protes. Mengedikkan bahunya kearah gua kecil yang ditutupi dahan pohon kecil.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, memandang gua kecil itu dengan ragu. Ia tidak pernah mengganti pakaiannya di tempat terbuka, termasuk gua. Kalau tidak salah, ia pernah membaca jika gua selalu dijadikan tempat tidur bagi hewan buas seperti beruang.

"Tenang saja. Musim ini mereka tidak akan tinggal di gua itu" Naruto kembali menyahut, menyadari alasan mengapa pemuda itu tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke sangsi.

Naruto menolehkan wajahnya dan tersenyum misterius. "Percayalah. Mereka tidak akan berani ke sana" ucapnya, membuat Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.

Keadaan istana pagi ini begitu buruk. Itachi yang biasanya sudah duduk di meja kerjanya dan mengerjakan dokumen kerajaan, kini hanya duduk termenung. Pria itu hanya mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja dengan tidak sabaran.

Tadi pagi sekali, utusan dari kerajaan Haruno datang ke istananya. Mereka bertiga datang dengan tubuh yang kelelahan, membawa sebuah perkamen yang ditulis langsung oleh raja mereka.

Pada awalnya Itachi mengira jika isi perkamen itu hanyalah ajakan kerjasama antar kerajaan. Namun, tubuhnya langsung melemas ketika matanya menangkap kata 'Sasuke' dan 'menghilang' di dalam kalimat itu.

Sasuke, satu-satunya adik yang sangat ia sayangi sekarang hilang.

Itachi menutup matanya sedih. Selama ini ia tidak pernah terlalu baik pada Sasuke. Ia selalu sibuk dengan persiapannya untuk menjadi raja selanjutnya, menggantikan ayahnya yang akan pensiun sebentar lagi.

"Sasuke…"

Tok.. Tok..

Itachi tanpa sadar menegakkan tubuhnya. Berdehem pelan, ia mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk. Dari balik pintu, ia melihat Kakashi datang. Pria itu tampak begitu tenang dengan sebagian wajahnya yang tertutup masker.

"Itachi-sama" sapanya sembari sedikit membungkuk.

Itachi mengangguk pelan. "Maaf sudah memanggilmu jauh-jauh dari Konoha" ucapnya tulus.

Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya. "Tidak apa. Minato-sama mengucapkan salam untuk anda."

"Terimakasih" jawabnya yang kemudian mendesah ketika merasakan kepalanya terasa pening. "Lalu, bagaimana perkembangannya, Kakashi?"

"Anjing-anjing saya mencium aroma tubuh Sasuke-sama memasuki hutan kematian. Kemungkinan besar Sasuke-sama pergi kemarin pagi."

Itachi mengerutkan dahinya. "Untuk tujuan apa?"

Kakashi menggeleng. "Saya masih belum tahu pasti. Hutan kematian memiliki ribuan misteri di dalamnya. Tidak ada manusia yang berani masuk seorang diri ke sana"

"Kecuali Sasuke" desah Itachi kesal dengan tingkah adiknya yang tidak pernah dewasa. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan di sana, tapi aku harap kau bisa menemukannya hidup-hidup, Kakashi"

Kakashi mengangguk kecil meskipun hatinya mengatakan hal itu mustahil. Hutan kematian adalah tempat seluruh kejahatan berasal. Terlalu banyak penjahat dan moster yang tidak diketahui tinggal di sana.

Setelah perdebatan kecil mereka, Sasuke akhirnya mengalah. Pemuda itu dengan langkah berat berjalan menuju gua dan menengok beberapa kali sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam.

"Ikan yang enak" gumam Mori tiba-tiba muncul di samping Naruto. Pemuda itu mencubit ikan yang masih dibakar dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. "Hmm, memang enak" komentarnya kemudian.

Naruto mendengus kesal. "Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidak muncul secara tiba-tiba, Mori?" tegur Naruto dengan penuh menekanan. Namun, pemuda itu hanya melirik Naruto sejenak dan tersenyum jahil.

"Ya, kau sudah mengatakannya beratus kali, Nona. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak akan pernah mematuhinya. Bukankah kau sudah mengetahuinya?" balasnya tenang. Membuat Naruto hanya mendesah pasrah. "Dasar dewa menyebalkan" gerutunya dalam hati sementara Mori kembali melahap ikan bakar langsung dari tempatnya dibakar tanpa menghawatirkan api yang menjilat mengenai kulitnya yang putih pucat.

Keheningan merebak setelahnya. Naruto kembali membakar ikan baru dan berharap kalau Mori tidak akan menghabiskan ikan bakar mereka. Bagaimanapun Sasuke tidak bisa melihat Mori. Mori hanya bisa dilihat oleh dewa lain, dirinya dan beberapa manusia yang Mori kehendaki bisa melihatnya dan Sasuke tentu saja tidak termasuk kedalamnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Naruto?" Mori tiba-tiba bertanya, membuat Naruto tanpa sadar langsung menoleh. Mori sudah menghabiskan satu ikan bakar yang besar dan sekarang sedang menjilat jemarinya yang sedikit terluka karena api. Sesaat luka di jarinya bersinar dan dengan sekejap mata, luka bakar itu sembuh dengan sendirinya. Kalau saja Naruto tidak memiliki kemampuan seperti itu, Naruto yakin ia pasti akan terpana.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto bingung. Kerutan di dahinya mulai muncul. Terkadang Mori memang selalu mengatakan hal yang ambigu.

Mori mengerucutkan bibirnya, berusaha mengubah wajahnya seperti orang yang cemberut meskipun ia terlihat aneh dimata Naruto. "Sasuke, tentu saja. Bukankah dia terlihat baik?"

"Well, jika dikurangi dengan sifat sombong, menyebalkan, keras kepala dan jahil, mungkin aku bisa mengatakan jika ia cukup baik"

Mori mendesah berat. "Jadi menurutmu dia menyebalkan?" tanyanya yang langsung dibalas dengan senyuman tipis Naruto.

"Apa yang bisa kita harapkan dari bangsawan kaya sepertinya" ucapnya santai.

Mori terdiam. Ia baru saja akan membuka mulutnya ketika ujung matanya menangkap Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari gua. Ia terlihat begitu tampan dengan kimono hitam dengan sedikit ukiran bunga sakura di bagian depan kimono. "Kita akan membicarakannya nanti" ucapnya sebelum menghilang bersama hembusan angin musim gugur yang dingin.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke sudah duduk di samping Naruto. Rambutnya yang tadi lepek kini telah kembali ke bentuknya semula. Membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana cara pemuda itu membentuk rambutnya menjadi pantat bebek?

Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke akhirnya menoleh ke arah Naruto. Kemudian, seulas senyum jahil menghiasi wajahnya. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin bertanggung jawab kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku" godanya yang langsung membuat Naruto langsung tersentak kaget karena ketahuan memperhatikan Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk terkekeh geli.

Dengan kesal, Naruto meletakkan ikan itu di atas piring yan terbuat dari kayu mahoni yang diasah kasar. "Kau terlalu percaya diri" tukasnya kesal yang langsung membuat senyuman di bibir Sasuke semakin melebar.

Melihat Naruto kesal entah mengapa sangat menyenangkannya. Dalam hati, Sasuke sudah menetapkan bahwa kegiatannya yang paling menyenangkan adalah membuat Naruto kesal. Tersenyum senang, Sasuke mulai menikmati sarapannya dan dalam waktu singkat, ia sudah memakan dua ikan bakar besar, tiga roti isi dan susu kuda liar yang nikmat. Sama sekali melupakan Sakura dan tujuan awalnya.

Di tempat lain, 20 kilometer dari tempat Naruto dan Sasuke berada, Kakashi berdiri dengan tenang. Masker yang menutupi matanya telah terbuka, menampilkan pupil matanya yang berbentuk berbeda dengan pupil matanya yang lain sementara kedua tangannya menekan tubuh Sakon, menahan tubuh itu untuk tidak memberontak dalam kekangannya.

"Katakan dimana dia?" tanyanya tenang meskipun aura yang ia keluarkan begitu menakutkan.

Sakon tergagap. Baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan musuh yang memiliki aura dan kekuatan yang terlampau besar untuk dilawan kelompoknya. Namun, pemuda itu tidak cepat menjawab. Matanya memandang liar ke sekitar. Melihat bagaimana anak buahnya babak belur oleh pengawal pria itu.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau maksud" jawabnya kemudian. Firasatnya menyuruhnya untuk tidak melawan pria yang di depannya itu dan ia terlampau takut untuk tidak menuruti firasatnya.

"Pemuda, tinggi 180 cm, memakai kimono putih, bangsawan." Jelasnya yang langsung dibalas dengan umpatan pelan Sakon.

Sakon jelas sangat mengingat pemuda itu. Pemuda sombong itu.

"Dimana dia?" Kakashi kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya. Ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk bercakap dengan perampok amatiran seperti mereka.

"Dia sudah mati" jawab Sakon mantap, tanpa ada penyesaan sedikitpun. Pemuda itu pantas mati, ucapnya dalam hati.

"Dia sudah mati?" tanya Kakashi menyipitkan matanya. Ia memandang Sakon dengan pandangan menilai sebelum akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangan kearah Kiba, salah seorang anak buah yang ia tunjuk khusus untuk misi pencariannya kali ini.

"Ada tanda Sasuke-sama, Kiba?" tanyanya kepada pemuda pecinta anjing yang duduk jongkok tidak jauh darinya. Pemuda itu tampak begitu tertarik dengan semua barang jarahan kelompok Sakon yang belum sempat mereka bawa pulang. Ada beberapa batang emas, perhiasan, uang, bermeter-meter kain sutera mahal dan pedang.

Kiba mengambil salah satu pedang itu, mengendusnya kemudian membelalakkan matanya.

I-ini…

"Kapten!" suara Kiba terdengar sedikit bergetar. Mau tidak mau membuat Kakashi sedikit penasaran dan menengok untuk melihat Kiba berlari dengan pedang di tangannya. Pedang hitam yang sering ia lihat berada di pinggang Sasuke. "Tidak salah lagi. Ini pedang Sasuke-sama" ucapnya memastikan. Aroma tubuhnya sangat kuat dengan darah kering yang terlihat di beberapa bagian pedang itu.

Oh, tidak! Mereka terlambat.

Sakon yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Kakashi tiba-tiba terkekeh senang. Entah mengapa ia senang telah membunuh pemuda itu meskipun ia tahu ia tidak akan selamat dari jeratan pria ini. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu. Dia sudah mati. Kalau saja kalian datang lebih cepat, kalian mungkin bisa melihat tubuhnya dimakan serigala hutan" ucapnya santai, seolah-olah mereka sedang membicarakan tentang cuaca.

Kakashi menggeram. Bola matanya yang tadi berpupil koma tiga hitam berputar, membentuk pola aneh dan seketika itu juga, Sakon ambruk. Matanya terbelalak dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Ia telah masuk kedalam neraka seorang Hatake Kakashi.

"

Naruto baru saja selesai mencuci pakaiannya yang basah dan berniat untuk menjemurnya ketika ia tiba-tiba merasakan chakra kuat muncul. Ia juga mencium bau darah dan teriakan beberapa orang. Ia memicingkan matanya, sedikit ragu untuk pergi memeriksanya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendeteksi adanya chakra kuat di hutan kematian, membuatnya sedikit awas.

Dengan hati-hati ia menengok Sasuke yang sibuk dengan ikan kecil yang ditangkapnya barusan. Pemuda itu bersikeras membantunya untuk menangkap ikan tadi. Ia mengatakan jika ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membalas kebaikannya sehingga Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk membiarkan pemuda itu memancing beberapa ekor ikan untuk makan malam mereka nanti malam.

"Mereka bukan musuh, Naruto." Mei tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya. Kimono emas merahnya menjuntai ke tanah. Aroma madu manis menguar dari tubuhnya. Gadis itu menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutnya ke balik telinganya. Matanya yang hijau menatap Naruto ramah. "Lama tidak berjumpa, rubah kecil" sapanya dengan senyuman manis yang mampu membuat ribuan pemuda mati bahagia.

Naruto mendengus. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah ketika pertemuan para dewa dan siluman 5 tahun yang lalu. Itupun berakhir tidak menyenangkan karena gadis itu tiba-tiba saja menuduhnya telah mencuri tunangannya yang kebetulan datang bersama dengan dirinya. Membuatnya harus menahan nafsu membunuhnya karena dengan cepat ia langsung menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Mori sedang tidak ada di sini"

Mei tersenyum. "Aku tahu. Dia sedang melihat tamu baru kita" jawab Mei tenang, membiarkan beberapa helai rambutnya kembali keluar dari tempatnya berada karena ulah angin yang nakal.

Naruto mengangguk singkat. Sebenarnya meskipun mereka musuh, Naruto sangat yakin bisa membunuhnya dengan cepat. Ia sudah terbiasa membunuh musuh yang datang dengan niat buruk ke dalam hutan kematian, mengingat tugasnya sebagai penjaga hutan kematian bersama Mori.

"Oh" Naruto kembali melanjutkan acaranya yang tertunda sementara Mei masih berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Matanya yang sehijau padang rumput memandang Sasuke yang baru saja mendapatkan ikan keduanya. Pemuda itu tampak beitu puas dengan hasil pancingannya meskipun ikan itu tidak terlalu besar dari telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Kau tahu, kau tampak begitu serasi dengan pemuda itu" Mei tiba-tiba saja berujar, membuat Naruto langsung menghentikan niatnya untuk mengambil pakaian terakhirnya.

"Apa?"

Mei berdecak pura-pura kesal. "Aku yakin kau mendengar perkataanku dengan jelas tadi, rubah kecil" ucapnya menyeringai senang ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang kesal. Dia sepertinya mulai mengerti mengapa Mori sangat suka menjahili Naruto.

"Kau tahu, aku sekarang mengerti mengapa kalian bisa berjodoh" balas Naruto ketus. Dengan kesal, ia menjemur pakaian terakhirnya dan berbalik. Ia harus berburu beberapa rusa atau kijang sekarang sebelum benar-benar yakin persediaan makanannya tidak akan habis sebelum musim semi datang.

"Ayolah, kau tidak bisa membohongi dewi kehidupan manis"

Naruto melirik Mei kesal. Ia baru tahu jika gadis itu begitu berisik dan selalu ingin tahu. "Tersera kau saja" tukasnya yang kemudian menghilang dalam sekejap, meninggalkan Mei yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menyadari kepergian Naruto.

Siang yang hangat berubah menjadi malam yang dingin dengan cepat. Udara berubah menjadi semakin dingin, membuat Sasuke enggan meninggalkan perapian yang hangat. Perapian itu berbentuk lorong yang cukup untuk seorang dewasa masuk di dalamnya. Di sana, ada gantungan kecil untuk menggantung beberapa daging kelinci yang tadi diburu Naruto.

"Sampai kapan kau duduk di sana, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Gadis itu tadi pamit untuk keluar sebentar. Jaket kulit yang dipotong asal terlihat manis ketika melekat di tubuh Naruto yang mungil.

Sejenak, Sasuke terpana sebelum memutuskan untuk memusatkan perhatiannya kearah api yang meliuk di depannya.

"Aku kedinginan" jawabnya asal. Sama sekali tidak berani menatap Naruto.

"Oh" Naruto tampak tidak peduli dengan sikap aneh Sasuke. Dengan cepat, ia menutup pintu dapur yang merangkap sebagai ruang makan dan membuka jaket tebalnya. Jaket itu sedikit bau dan berat. Padahal ia sangat yakin jaket itu sudah sangat kering dibuatnya.

Mendesah berat, Naruto memutuskan untuk menegenyahkan pikirannya tentang jaket kulitnya. Ia bisa mengeringkannya lagi pada musim panas yang akan datang. Ia memiliki masalah lain yang lebih berat dibandingkan masalah jaketnya. Tanpa sadar, matanya terpaku kea rah Sasuke yang masih meringkuk. Pemuda itu begitu sombong dan memiliki harga diri yang begitu tinggi, tapi ia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik pemuda itu.

"Naruto"

"…."

"Naruto"

"Hah?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, linglung. Sejenak ia kebingungan sampai mata birunya bertubrukan dengan mata hitam Sasuke. Pemuda itu menatapnya khawatir membuat Naruto semakin kebingungan. "Apa?"

"Kau melamun" jawab Sasuke pendek. Suaranya terdengar begitu khawatir.

"Maaf" Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha menekan amarahnya sebelum membuka matanya dengan tatapan yakin menyala di dalam mata itu. Keyakinan yang sudah ia pupuk seumur hidupnya. Keyakinan yang membuatnya bisa hidup selama ini. membuat Sasuke yang melihat sedikit terpana meskipun ia merasakan perasaan aneh yang menyesakkan dadanya ketika melihat tatapan mata itu.

Tatapan itu bukanlah tatapan mata biasa. Cahaya mata yang terpancarkan di dalam mata itu bukanlah cahaya biasa. Tatapan itu penuh dengan ribuan emosi yang terbungkus oleh ketenangan palsu.

Cinta, kasih sayang, kearifan, kebijaksanaan, kedinginan, benci, dendam, kesedihan dan kesendirian.

Hanya dalam waktu sedetik, Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya membeku. Otaknya lumpuh. Lidahnya kelu. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia hanya mematung layaknya orang bodoh sementara Naruto dengan cepat beranjak dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

Makan malam terakhir mereka. Malam terakhir mereka sebelum Sasuke pergi. Pergi jauh, kembali ke dalam dunianya yang penuh kehangatan dan kekayaan. Naruto tersenyum pahit memikirkannya.

Malam ini, ia akan memasak masakan yang lezat untuk Sasuke. Bukan untuk mematuhi perintah Mori, melainkan untuk berterimakasih kepada pemuda itu yang telah menemani kesediriannya.

 _Cinta tidak cocok untukku. Oleh karena itu, Aku akan melepaskanmu dan berharap gadis lain akan menggantikan tempatku di hatimu._

 _To be continued._

Yosh. Sudah selesai fict Zie chapter 2. Zie menulisnya selama dua malam berturut-turut dan berharap hasilnya tidak terlalu buruk. Zie berusaha untuk membuat perasaan mereka berdua tumbuh dengan cepat tanpa mereka sadari. Mereka hanya menyadari ada perasaan sedikit tertarik dan akan terlihat di chapter 3.

Sebenarnya ini fict adalah fict yang terinspirasi dari lagu Yovie and Nuno 'Tergoda Bidadari'

Zie selalu membayangkan bagaimana jika pada akhirnya Sasuke yang begitu mencintai dewinya yang bernama Sakura, dengan cepat jatuh cinta dengan Naruto sang bidadari yang Zie ganti menjadi bidadari kegelapan yang penuh dengan dendam dan kesedihan.

Akankah Sasuke tetap mencintai Sakura atau beralih ke Naruto?

Well, Zie rasa hal itu harus dipercantik dengan beberapa konflik baru dan ribuan scene manis dan menyedihkan berterbangan di dalam benak Zie. Hohoho.

Seperti yang Zie janjikan, fict ini akan update setiap minggu kecuali ada pengunduran kalau Zie ada acara dadakan atau ujian yang mengharuskan Zie off untuk sementara waktu.

Oke, seperti sudah dulu bicaranya.

Asal usul dan bagaimana Naruto menjadi seperti ini, akan Zie ceritakan di chapter 3. Kedatangan anggota baru ada chappie 3 juga. Sakura, Kyuubi dan lain-lain kemungkinan besar akan Zie ceritanya di chappie 3 lho.

Dengan kata lain, chappie ke 3 akan sangat menyenangkan dan banjir pemain baru. Yuhu!

See you later guys.

Review yang banyak ya #ditendang readers


	3. Chapter 3

Princess of Death Forest

Romance, Misteri

SasufemNaru, ItachiFemKyuu, slight SasuSaku

M for violence. T+

Sinopsis:

Kehidupan Naruto yang tenang terusik oleh kedatangan Sasuke, pangeran bungsu kerajaan Ame yang terpaksa ia selamatkan karena permintaan Mori, dewa penjaga hutan kematian. Dendam, mimpi buruk dan kebencian yang telah ia pendam selama ini pun turut bangkit. Kebencian dan cinta, manakah yang akan ia pilih?

Warning : Naruto is female. Naruto cewek. Tidak ada yaoi atau yuri di sini. Gaje mungkin saja. typo juga. Kata-kata yang kurang jelas, penjelasan sedikit atau yang lainnya.

Naruto bermimpi berada di sebuah ruangan yang indah. Ruangan itu didominasi oleh warna emas dan putih cream. Ranjang besar dengan warna yang sama diletakkan di tengah ruangan lengkap dengan selimut yang dihiasi dengan emas yang dijalin membentuk pola bunga yang mekar. Disampingnya ada sebuah nakas mungil dengan 3 laci manis.

Naruto semakin mengedarkan pandangannya. Di sudut ruangan, ada perapian kecil yang terbuat dari bata dan tidak dicat, terlihat begitu elegan dengan jam dinding berwarna putih yang diletakkan di atasnya. Dari dalam perapian, tampak api yang sedang meliuk dengan tenang.

Di seberangnya, berdiri lemari pakaian. Lemari itu tampak begitu mewah dan besar, mengkilat ketika ditimpa cahaya lampu besar yang digantung tinggi.

Sejenak, Naruto terdiam. Ruangan ini terlihat begitu familiar untuknya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang ruangan ini.

Ditengah kebingungannya, _handle_ pintu kamar itu tiba-tiba berputar, dan bergerak terbuka menampilkan sosok gadis kecil berambut pirang yang sedang memeluk boneka rubah. Wajah gadis itu merona merah dengan bibirnya yang melengkung.

Dibelakangnya berjalan seorang wanita dewasa dengan rambut merah menyalanya yang disanggul ke belakang. Wanita itu tampak begitu anggun dengan kimono merah tuanya.

Dengan langkah ringan layaknya seorang peri, gadis kecil itu sudah berada di atas ranjang empuk dan memasukkan dirinya ke dalam selimut yang hangat. Suara tawanya terdengar begitu ringan dan tanpa beban.

"Ne, Ne, Kaa-sama. Kapan kita pulang?" tanya gadis itu dengan mata biru bulatnya menatap ibunya dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

Wanita itu tersenyum sementara tangannya sibuk merapikan selimut gadis itu.

"Ne, Kaa-sama" tidak sabar, gadis itu kembali mengeluarkan suaranya yang sedikit merajuk manja. Mendesak ibunya untuk segera menjawab pertanyaannya.

Namun, wanita itu tidak segera menjawab. Matanya yang merah menatap anaknya dengan pandangan ingin tahu. "Kenapa Naru ingin tahu? Apakah Naru tidak suka tinggal di Ame?" tanyanya santai yang langsung dibalas dengan gelengan kuat dari anaknya.

"Naru suka tinggal di sini." Bantahnya sembari tersenyum senang. "Di sini Naru bisa bermain dengan Sasu dan Itachi-nii. Tapi di sini sering hujan. Naru tidak suka hujan" lanjutnya merenggut kesal, membayangkan harinya-harinya yang selalu bermain di dalam istana dan jarang bermain di taman bunga milik permaisuri.

Tersenyum tipis, ibunya tanpa sadar mengacak rambut anaknya dengan sayang. "Baiklah. Kita akan pulang besok"

Setelah itu, waktu seakan berlalu dengan cepat. Ia melihat wanita itu mengecup dahi Naru kecil, mematikan lampu dan dengan sekejap ia sudah berada di sebuah halaman yang luas. Ada taman kecil yang membentuk lingkaran di tengah halaman itu dengan pancuran air yang artistic. Di halaman itu juga telah berkumpul beberapa pria berpakaian rapi, dua kereta kuda dan beberapa kuda hitam dengan penunggang di atasnya.

Wanita berambut merah itu berjalan mendekat. Di sampingnya, berjalan seorang wanita berambut hitam. Wanita itu terlihat tidak kalah anggun dengan kimono putih susunya. Dibelakangnya gadis pirang yang tadi bersemangat berjalan dengan langkah berat. Tangan gadis itu mengamit jemari gadis berambut orange yang terlihat lebih tua beberapa tahun di atasnya. Tidak jauh dari mereka, seorang pemuda dengan mata yang terlihat hampir sama dengan Sasuke berjalan dengan angkuh sekaligus anggun. Seolah-olah dunia berada di bawah kakinya. Membuat Naruto yang melihatnya mendecih kesal. Entah mengapa ia sangat tidak menyukai tipe orang seperti itu.

Mendesah berat, ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Naru kecil. Di dalam mimpinya, gadis itu terlihat begitu tidak asing baginya.

"Nee, Kyuu-nee. Ayo kita pulang" rayu Naru kecil dengan manja. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu sedih dan mata birunya yang bulat itu terlihat mengabur dengan cairan bening yang siap untuk ditumpahkan kapan saja.

Kyuubi mendesah berat. Tidak mudah membujuk adiknya itu untuk membiarkannya tetap tinggal di sini. Dengan cepat, Kyuubi berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi tubuh mereka. Naruto baru saja menginjak usia 6 tahun dan sebagai anak bungsu, ia rasa wajar saja jika gadis itu begitu manja.

"Kyuu-nee ada urusan sebentar di Ame" ucapnya lembut semetara matanya melirik pemuda sombong yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kemudian, ia menatap wajah adiknya yang cemberut.

"Kalau Kyuu-nee tinggal, siapa teman Naru bermain?"

Kyuubi tersenyum. "Maafkan Nee, Naru." Ucapnya dengan penuh penyesalan sementara mata merah turunan ibunya menatap Naru kecil penuh sayang. Ia mengelus rambut pirang adiknya lembut. "Lima hari lagi, Tou-sama akan ulang tahun. Nee akan pulang sebelum itu dan kita bisa bersama-sama membuat kado untuk Tou-sama. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Naru kecil tampak larut dalam pikirannya. Terlihat jelas dengan kerutan tipis di dahinya dan bibirnya yang bergerak tanpa suara. Naru kecil berfikir cukup lama sebelum kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sedikit enggan. Ia tidak ingin membuat kakak dan ibunya marah. Kadang-kadang kakaknya terlihat begitu menakutkan ketika marah.

"Gadis pintar" Kyuubi kembali mengacak rambut Naruto, membuat Naruto mengerang kesal karena rambutnya yang ia sisir begitu lama semakin terlihat acak dan tidak beraturan. Sementara kedua wanita lainnya hanya diam dibelakang, memperhatikan kedua saudara itu mengikrarkan janji untuk bertemu lima hari yang akan datang.

Namun, janji itu tidak pernah bisa ditepati. Badai menyelinap di dalam kehidupan mereka yang tenang.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya ketika keadaan yang tenang dengan tawa bahagia berubah menjadi suasana malam yang dingin. Angin malam bergerak malas dan derap langkah kuda yang memecah keheningan malam semakin lama terdengar jelas olehnya.

Ia berada di dalam sebuah kereta. Gadis kecil tengah meringkuk nyaman di pangkuan ibunya sementara ibunya menatap barisan pohon dengan cermat. Cahaya di dalam kereta sedikit gelap. Hanya cahaya lampu yang di gantung di samping kusir yang menjadi penerangan.

Sejenak, suasana begitu tenang dan damai sebelum suara ringkikan kuda dan teriakan beberapa pengawal merusak kedamaian itu. Kereta itu berguncang beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya dengan cepat, menatap mereka berdua yang kini terjaga sepernuhnya. Naru kecil mulai mengeluarkan lirihan kecil, membuat wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tidak lama berselang, pintu kereta terbuka. Menampilkan seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam berdiri dengan begitu sombong. Tubuhnya jangkung dan di pinggangnya Naruto melihat sebuah pedang. "Selamat malam, Yang Mulia" ucapnya dengan nada yang terlalu sopan. Membuat Naruto mengernyit jijik. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Ukon. Saya sengaja datang ke sini untuk menyambut kedatangan anda"

Wanita itu tampak tertegun sejenak sebelum mengangguk pelan. Kedua tangannya memeluk Naru kecil yang ketakutan di dadanya. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya berusaha setenang mungkin meskipun Naruto bisa melihat tangannya bergetar.

Pria itu tersenyum. Dari balik bayangan bulan, ia terlihat mengerikan dengan seringai mengerikannya. "Mereka baik-baik saja, Yang Mulia. Nah, sekarang bisakah anda turun?" tanyanya santai.

Naruto menggeram kesal dan menatap wajah wanita itu. Wanita itu tampak berfikir sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun, diikuti dengan Naru kecil di sampingnya. Gadis itu terlihat begitu takut. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan tangannya yang mengamit tangan ibunya.

Setelah turun dari kereta, wanita itu langsung menangkap pemandangan yang membuat tubuhnya membeku. Seluruh pengawalnya telah mati dan beberapa pria yang memakai pakaian serba hitam berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Siap menghunuskan pedang mereka yang berkilat dengan darah yang masih menetes.

Wanita itu menutup matanya, bergumam pelan sebelum membuka matanya. Berusaha keras untuk tidak menatap mayat pelayannya. "Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanyanya tenang.

Pria itu terkekeh senang. Ia memainkan pisaunya dengan tenang. "Kematian anda Yang Mulia" jawabnya santai seolah-olah mereka sedang membicarakan menu makan malam apa yang akan mereka santap malam ini.

Sontak, perkataan pria itu dengan cepat mengejutkan wanita itu. Wanita itu melirik Naru kecil yang semakin menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik tubuhnya, membuat wajah tenang wanita itu runtuh dengan seketika. Naru masih sangat kecil untuk mati, pikirnya sedih. Instingnya sebagai ibu membuatnya semakin mengeratkan tautan jemari mereka sehingga membuat Naru kecil mengerang, merasakan peras pada tangannya.

Namun, gadis kecil itu tidak mengatakan apapun. Ibunya tampak begitu tegang dan pria itu sangat menakutkan.

"Tentu. Kau boleh membunuhku tapi biarkan anakku selamat" ucapnya pada akhirnya yang entah mengapa membuat Naruto yang sejak tadi menjadi penonton membelalakkan matanya. Entah mengapa ia tidak rela dengan keputusan wanita itu.

Mengorbankan dirinya sendiri? Apa dia gila?

Naruto tanpa sadar berjalan dan berusaha menarik wanita itu untuk berlari. Namun, tangannya menembus tubuh wanita itu. Mengejutkannya.

"Hahahahaha" pria itu tertawa, menembus keheningan malam. Matanya berkilat penuh kepuasaan. Membuat Naruto merasakan dorongan untuk menancapkan cakarnya di tubuh pria itu, menguras habis darahnya dan memberi makan serigala hutan. Ia sudah lama tidak mengunjungi mereka dan sepotong daging segar akan sangat bagus untuk menjadi kado.

"Maafkan saya Yang Mulia tapi _klien_ kami menginginkan tidak ada yang hidup malam ini. Begitu pula anak anda"

Dan semuanya kembali berjalan dengan begitu cepat bahkan sebelum Naruto memahami apapun. Tanpa ia sadari, wanita itu tiba-tiba roboh dengan darah yang merembes memenuhi kimono indahnya. Sementara Naruto kecil berdiri kaku belakangnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dengan matanya yang tidak bisa berkedip, merasa takut dengan darah ibunya yang semakin banyak. Ia bahkan bisa melihat darah kental mulai mengalir, hampir mendekati Naruto.

"Kaa-sama" suara lirih itu dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Gadis kecil itu masih berdiri di sana dengan wajahnya yang pucat pasi. Gadis itu mungkin baru saja melihat darah.

"Naru" wanita itu berbisik pelan. Tubuhnya semakin terasa dingin dan tanpa diberitahu siapapun, ia sudah tahu jika ia sebentar lagi akan mati. Tersenyum miris, ia menahan rasa nyeri tubuhnya dan duduk dengan susah payah. Sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kawanan perampok yang mulai bergerak. Siap untuk membunuh mereka.

Brengsek. Naruto menggeram dalam hati. Terlebih ketika ia melihat senyuman puas mereka melihat wanita itu sekarat.

"Naru," ia menggenggam tangan kecil Naru, menyimpan rasa hangat itu jauh di dalam memorinya. Jika Tuhan memberikan ia satu permintaan, ia sangat berharap jika Naru hidup. Hidup dan berbahagia meskipun ia tidak akan pernah lagi melihat senyuman lebar mataharinya itu. Tersenyum tipis, ia menatap gadis itu dengan tajam berbalut kasih sayang. "Lari, Naru"

Setelah itu, wanita itu ambruk dengan debuman keras. Ia sudah kehilangan begitu banyak darah sehingga Naruto yakin wanita itu tidak akan bergerak lagi untuk selamanya.

Mati.

Sejak kecil ia tidak begitu menyukai kata itu. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melihat orang mati. Melihat bagaimana tubuh mereka membeku dan kehilangan sinar kehidupan di dalam matanya.

"Sudah mati, heh" Ukon berjalan santai, menendang tubuh wanita itu tenang. Sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan bau anyir yang tercium begitu keras. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak mengindahkan suara cempreng Naru kecil yang memanggil ibunya dengan putus asa.

"Ketua"

Ukon menghentikan kegiatannya ketika salah seorang anggotanya menginteruksi. "Hm?"

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan terhadap anak itu?"

Ukon mengalihkan tatapannya ke gadis itu yang masih sibuk mengguncangkan tubuh ibunya. Pria itu tidak tertarik membunuh seorang anak kecil. Terlebih lagi, anak itu adalah seorang anak bangsawan. Tanpa dibunuh pun anak itu akan mati. Hutan kematian memiliki seribu satu cara dalam membunuh.

Kalau beruntung, gadis itu akan mati kelaparan. Mungkin saja, ia akan dimangsa serigala hutan atau beruang kelaparan. Siapa yang tahu? Seringai senang langsung terbit di wajahnya hanya dengan memikirkannya saja.

Bagaimanapun ia sangat membenci para bangsawan.

"Biarkan dia di sini" perintahnya sembari berbalik menuju kudanya.

"Tapi, dia mengatakan kalau kita tidak boleh membiarkan seorangpun selamat, bukan?"

Ukon menghentikan langkah kakinya. ia melirik pria itu dari ekor matanya. "Terserah. Lakukan sesukamu. Setelah kalian selesai, bereskan mereka dan segera kembali sebelum fajar"

Sontak, teriakan senang terdengar. Beberapa pria maju dan mengerubungi Naru, membuat Naruto yang sejak tadi menonton panik. Ingin rasanya ia menendang semua pria brengsek itu, tapi tubuhnya langsung melewati tubuh mereka.

"Brengsek" Naruto mengumpat kesal. matanya menatap Naru kecil dengan panik. Bagaimanapun juga, gadis itu berada dalam bahaya. "Oy, bocah. Lari!" Naruto berteriak, berusaha membuat gadis itu berdiri dan melarikan diri.

Namun, gadis kecil itu hanya mundur dengan wajahnya yang ketakutan. Kakinya lemas.

"Mau kita apakan dia?" salah seorang dari mereka bertanya dengan matanya yang terus menatap Naruto kecil. Gadis itu terlihat begitu cantik dengan tubuh mungil dan rambut pirangnya yang lembut.

"Apa kau berfikir dia bisa memuaskan kita semua?"

"Dia sangat cantik"

"Dia terlihat nikmat"

Suara lain menimpali. Membuat Naruto tanpa sadar berlari ke depan gadis itu dan merentangkan tangannya meskipun ia tahu jika ia tidak akan bisa membantu gadis kecil itu.

"Jangan mendekat" teriak Naruto keras dan putus asa. Namun, mereka sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Mereka terus saja maju dan membuat Naruto merasa tidak berguna.

Di tengah kebingungan, sesuatu terjadi. Suhu di sekitarnya meningkat dan udara terasa mendidih. Kebingungan, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap tubuh Naruto kecil yang bercahaya. Jilatan api kecil muncul di sekitarnya, semakin membesar dan dalam sekejap, mengelilingi mereka semua, membakar para kawanan perampok tanpa sisa.

"Ini…"

Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Matanya masih terpaku ke arah Naruto yang masih duduk dengan wajahnya yang tertunduk sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi gadis itu.

Lama mereka terdiam. Api masih membara di sekitar mereka, tapi anehnya tidak membuat mereka hangus. Bau daging menguar, memenuhi udara.

"Kau..." Naruto kembali kehilangan kata-kata.

Hening.

Tidak ada dari mereka yang mengatakan apapun. Keheningan yang diiringi dengan suara api yang memakan semua benda yang bisa digapai dan bau daging manusia hangus menggantung sampai gadis itu tiba-tiba mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan dingin dan penuh kebencian. Membuat Naruto merasakan ketakutan yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Mati"

"Arghhh!"

Sasuke kembali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Pemuda itu sudah 2 jam yang lalu menatap langit-langit kamar, sudah putus asa karena tidak kunjung tertidur. Pikirannya tertuju kepada Naruto, gadis misterius yang dingin. Gadis itu memiliki ribuan misteri yang menarik rasa ingin tahunya keluar.

Mendesah berat, Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar. Firasatnya mengatakan jika Naruto berada di gua tempat ia mengganti pakaiannya tadi siang. Berbincang mungkin akan lebih baik daripada berdiam diri di kamar, pikirnya.

Udara dingin yang menusuk langsung menyambutnya ketika ia membuka pintu rumah. Mengeratkan mantelnya, ia berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak yang basah karena kabut. Ia begitu beruntung memiliki kemampuan mengingat yang kuat sehingga ia tidak begitu kesulitan untuk berjalan menembus kabut yang tebal.

Hanya dalam waktu 15 menit, ia akhirnya sampai. Dari luar, ia dapat melihat cahaya remang-remang di dalam gua. Tersenyum senang, ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Di dalam, ia dapat melihat Naruto yang tertidur dengan nafas yang beraturan. Piring kotor terletak tidak jauh darinya dan ada api unggun yang apinya hampir padam.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala sudut ruangan dan tersenyum ripis ketika ia melihat tumpukan ranting kering yang disusun rapi. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil dua genggam ranting kayu, menumpukkannya dan meniupnya dengan pelan.

"Ugh, lari"

Sasuke terlonjak kaget. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Naruto yang menggeliat. Mata gadis itu masih terpejam dengan keringat dingin yang keluar deras melalui pori tubuhnya.

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Ia merapikan kayu dan memastikan apinya cukup besar kemudian beranjak dan duduk di samping Naruto. Mata hitamnya memperhatikan Naruto dalam diam. Gadis itu terlihat begitu menderita.

"Kaa-sama, kumohon"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Kaa-sama?" Sasuke berbisik pelan, terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Kaa-sama, jangan tinggalkan Naru. Hiks.." Naruto mulai terisak. Tangannya tergenggam erat dan air matanya mulai menuruni pipinya yang coklat madu.

Sasuke tanpa sadar menggerakkan tubuhnya, memeluk Naruto pelan. Merasakan tubuh Naruto yang hangat. "Sst. Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan berada di sini untukmu." hiburnya pelan sembari mengelus puncak kepala Naruto sampai gadis itu terdiam dan tertidur nyenyak.

…

….

Ketika embun masih begitu tebal dan aroma rumput liar tercium, saat itulah Naruto terbangun. Gadis itu mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya menyadari jika ia berada di gua, masih hidup dan bernafas.

Dengan pelan, ia menggerakkan tangannya dan mulai menyadari sesuatu hal yang ganjil. Ia kemudian membalikkan wajahnya dan nyaris saja berteriak ketika matanya menangkap wajah Sasuke yang masih tertidur. Begitu damai dan polos, sangat berbeda dengan dirinya ketika bangun.

Sontak, kerutan di dahinya muncul seketika. Seingatnya, ia sendirian tadi malam.

"Dia datang mencarimu tadi malam" Mori berjongkok tidak jauh dari mereka.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. "Lagi?" tanyanya keheranan.

Mori tersenyum geli. "Sepertinya semua pangeran memiliki kebiasaan yang unik" candanya yang langsung dibalas dengan _death_ _glare_ -nya meskipun dewa itu sama sekali tidak akan terpengaruh sama sekali. Ia hanya melirik Naruto dan mengambil seekor ikan lezat. "Makanlah" ucapnya.

Naruto menatap ikan itu cukup lama dan menyadari kalau sudah saatnya cacing-cacing di perutnya makan. "Terimakasih" ucapnya kemudian duduk di dekat api dan menerima ikan yang diulurkan Mori kepadanya. Bau ikan itu tercium sangat lezat dan ia menghabiskannya dengan begitu cepat.

Mori tersenyum senang. "Sepertinya kamu baik-baik saja"

"Hm?" Naruto mengunyah ikannya dengan cepat kemudian menatap Mori yang juga sedang mengunyah ikannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak. Lupakan" jawab Mori kemudian matanya tanpa sengaja melirik Sasuke yang masih tertidur pulas. "Apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang?"

"Hmm, apanya?"

"Pangeran itu. Apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu. Tadi malam aku menengok tempat prajurit kerajaan berkemah. Tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Aku bisa membawanya dengan cepat tepat sebelum dia terbangun."

Mori menatapnya jengkel. Gadis itu lagi-lagi melakukannya. "Bukan itu maksudku, Naruto"

"Aku tahu." balas Naruto tenang. Ia menghabiskan sarapannya dan berdiri. Meraih mantelnya dan berjalan menuju Sasuke yang tertidur pulas. Naruto berjongkok, memperhatikan wajah Sasuke, pemuda yang beberapa hari ini menjadi temannya. "Seorang pangeran tidak akan pernah cocok tinggal di hutan. Tuhan tidak menciptakan mereka untuk itu." ucapnya tanpa melirik Mori.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hime-sama?"

Naruto tersenyum miris. Terkadang ia melupakan fakta itu. "Namikaze Naruto telah meninggal"

Ketika Sasuke terbangun, ia menyadari kalau tempat tidurnya terasa hangat dan empuk. Baunya tidak lagi berbau asap atau daging yang sudah lama kering, melainkan baunya tercium seperti kayu manis dan mawar.

Beberapa menit ia terlena, sebelum akhirnya ia terbangun dan menyadari kalau ia berada di kamar yang berbeda. Kamar itu mewah, hangat dan wangi. Ada perapian besar dan dua orang pelayan di sampingnya.

Sejenak, Sasuke tidak bergerak. Otaknya berputar hebat. "Dimana ini?" gumam Sasuke bingung.

Kedua pelayan sedikit terkejut dan saling pandang. "Anda berada di istana Haruno, Sasuke-sama." Jawab mereka kompak. Wajah mereka terlihat khawatir.

"Istana, Haruno?" gumam Sasuke pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu yang membuat otaknya berdenyut dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Tapi apa itu?

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa yang telah terjadi?"

"Anda tersesat di hutan kematian selama beberapa hari" jelas Kakashi yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu kamar. Matanya yang hitam mengamati Sasuke selama beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk dan duduk di kursi dekat kasur.

"Tersesat?" gumam Sasuke. Kerutan di dahinya semakin terlihat.

"Sasuke-sama, anda baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke menatap Kakashi bingung. Ia tau harus mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi ketika ia membuka mulutnya, tidak ada suara yang keluar.

"Apa saya harus memanggilkan tabib istana?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Sasuke setelah beberapa lama diam.

Benar. Ia baik-baik saja. Mungkin.

To be continued

Maaf baru update sekarang. Zie harus kuliah dan mengerjakan beberapa hal. Tahun ini juga laptop dan handphone Zie sepakat rusak berjamaah sehingga Zie benar-benar harus ekstra bekerja untuk mengurus dua barang penting Zie ini.

Oke, untuk kedepannya doakan saja lancar update. Oh ya, Zie sekarang sedikit interesting dengan vampire dan cupid. Jadi, mungkin besok –kalau sedang mood- Zie akan menulis fict dengan judul seperti itu. Baca ya.

Terimakasih atas waktunya untuk membaca tulisan Zie.

Terus baca dan review.

See you.


End file.
